110113-Beau-Nate
08:08 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:08 -- 08:08 CA: Hey Nate?... 08:08 AC: yeah? 08:09 CA: Do you know anyone outside of this game? Like not a human or troll?... 08:09 AC: besides Jack? 08:09 CA: Yes... 08:09 AC: Doir told you 08:09 AC: didn't he 08:09 CA: He mentioned that we may or may not have the same contact yes... 08:10 AC: oh 08:10 AC: you got one too 08:10 CA: Yes, she is rather helpful... 08:10 AC: then they're definitely 08:10 AC: not the same 08:10 CA: oh?... 08:10 AC: mine was 08:11 CA: ? ... 08:11 AC: uninterested 08:11 CA: Oh, mine was happ to help... 08:11 CA: *happy... 08:11 AC: also pretty obtuse 08:11 AC: just kept saying yes 08:11 CA: :? ... 08:11 CA: That is just silly... 08:12 AC: of course 08:12 CA: may I have her handle? Perhaps I can speak some sense into her... 08:12 AC: please do so 08:12 AC: it's sanguineOracle 08:12 AC: have fun 08:13 CA: Would you like my contacts info?... 08:13 CA: ravishingCalypso ... 08:13 AC: ehh 08:13 CA: Too late :p ... 08:13 AC: ok 08:13 AC: first two were assholes 08:13 CA: oh she is very nice... 08:13 AC: why not go for the hat trick 08:14 CA: As far as I can tell... 08:14 AC: so 08:14 CA: have you gotten any closer to entering this game?... 08:14 CA: Because I think that needs to happen soon... 08:14 AC: I know 08:15 AC: as much as I expect 08:15 AC: a Jack-stabbing 08:15 AC: to occur shortly after 08:15 CA: :? ... 08:15 CA: I heard he was a murderous asshole, but do you think he's going after you?... 08:15 AC: you didn't read the log? 08:16 AC: seemed pretty clear to me 08:16 CA: What log?... 08:16 -- acquiredCarne AC send the log -- 08:16 AC: that one there 08:16 CA: Oh... 08:16 CA: oh dear... 08:17 CA: this isn't good... 08:17 AC: you're telling me 08:17 CA: Oh dear oh dear... 08:17 AC: damn well fucked 08:17 CA: So Doir basically left you out in the rain on this survival bus... 08:18 AC: I like to think he 08:18 AC: threw me under the bus instead 08:18 CA: How ironic... 08:18 CA: getting run over by a survival bus... 08:18 CA: but lame jokes aside... 08:18 AC: damnit 08:19 AC: that shouldn't be funny 08:19 CA: If Doir is doing things like this... 08:19 CA: Who else could be in cahoots with Jack D: ... 08:19 AC: don't worry 08:19 CA: ?... 08:19 AC: we worked this out already 08:19 CA: What?... 08:20 AC: Doir and I 08:20 CA: Ok good... 08:20 CA: but Dean messaged me... 08:20 CA: and he did something weird... 08:20 AC: what? 08:20 CA: For one, he's been speaking to Jack... 08:20 AC: I knew that 08:20 CA: And two, he says Jack isn't that bad a guy... 08:21 CA: he's sympathyzing with him... 08:21 AC: knew that too 08:21 CA: and I feel so stupid for not realizing this when I spoke to him... 08:21 AC: been trying to talk sense into him 08:21 AC: I think he has like 08:21 CA: He also was saying he had to tell me about Jack... 08:21 CA: but all the sudden started talking about my little pony... 08:22 AC: heheheheh 08:22 AC: he thought he hid those figurines 08:22 AC: I saw them while cleaning his place 08:22 CA: Well yes, but you're missing the point... 08:22 AC: but 08:23 AC: and that is? 08:23 CA: Now this may just be you bringing out the paranoid in me... 08:23 CA: but do you think he might be working with him?... 08:23 AC: I dunno 08:24 AC: personally 08:24 AC: I'm more worried about our 'leader' 08:24 CA: Kate?... 08:24 CA: Yeah, I heard... 08:25 AC: let's just say 08:25 CA: ?... 08:25 AC: if this turns into a conflict of interests 08:25 AC: I'll do what must be done 08:25 AC: for the greater good 08:25 CA: And what must be done?... 08:25 AC: nothing 08:25 AC: I hope 08:26 CA: And also, don't try to fight Jack to soon... 08:26 AC: I'll try 08:26 CA: I heard from RC that is we were to try right now we would die easily... 08:26 AC: won't do me much good if he's coming after me though 08:27 CA: Try and hide, he can'e be omnipotent too ... 08:27 CA: I hope... 08:28 AC: I'm not sure 08:28 AC: how well hiding will work 08:28 AC: he'll find me sooner 08:28 AC: or later 08:29 AC: he also only specified 08:29 AC: I'd be the first to die 08:29 CA: He also said you can survive if you're smart... 08:29 CA: So be smart... 08:29 AC: smart 08:29 CA: don't be stupid... 08:29 CA: step 3 ???... 08:29 CA: Step 4: survival... 08:30 AC: smart isn't really my game 08:30 AC: I'm more the muscle of this operation 08:30 CA: Yes, that is known... 08:31 AC: fuck you too 08:31 CA: Hey, I'm weak strife wize... 08:31 AC: true 08:31 CA: You literally JUST said that smart isn't your game... 08:32 AC: I know 08:32 AC: doesn't mean I like other people saying it 08:32 CA: True true... 08:32 CA: I apologize... 08:32 AC: asshole 08:32 CA: yeah yeah I know... 08:32 AC: good 08:33 AC: ehh 08:33 AC: just playing around 08:33 CA: Now that pleasentries are out of the way... 08:33 AC: I'm likely not long for this world anyways 08:33 AC: might as well have fun while I can 08:34 CA: Hey, tradgedy is born from pessimism... 08:34 AC: I'm just being a realist here 08:34 CA: To be fair, Tragedy is also born from optimism, but it's slightky better that way... 08:35 AC: I know what I'm going to do 08:35 CA: And whats that?... 08:36 AC: no hiding, no cowering 08:36 AC: If Jack wants me 08:36 AC: he can try and catch me 08:36 CA: I'm warning you, he is a Lord of Doom... 08:36 CA: I don't know what it means... 08:36 CA: but I do know it's ominous as all fuck... 08:36 AC: I know 08:36 AC: I WAS THERE 08:37 AC: the least I can do 08:37 AC: is by everyone else some time 08:37 AC: *buy 08:37 CA: Even if all 8 of us joined together against him, only 5 of us are actually slightly adept in fighting... 08:38 AC: welp 08:38 AC: get the other's asses in gear then 08:38 CA: and that you, kate, me, sami, and a virgin wizard... 08:39 CA: I can see what I can do... 08:39 CA: Until next time Nate... 08:39 CA: I hope... 08:39 AC: if there is a next time 08:39 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:39 --